Hide & Seek
by likeol
Summary: Tandis qu'Isaac se rend à New York pour les besoins d'une affaire, il n'imagine pas une seule seconde qui il va retrouver là bas. Mais pourquoi et comment y est-il ? Et si cette "bonne" nouvelle n'était finalement, pas si bonne que ça ? . [Slash]
1. Sweet Dreams

**Chapitre 1 - Sweet Dreams  
**

Un, deux, trois, Les corps tombent à terre et se disloquent en sable fin avant de disparaitre dans un coup de vent (alors que la pièce est fermée).

« C'est bon pour la cuisine, on devrait les rejoindre maintenant non ?

-Mec, sérieusement, vous auriez dû m'écouter ! Je savais que c'était le collier, mais comme d'habitude, vous ne m'avez pas cru !

-Tu sais que ça doit faire la sixième fois que tu le dis Stiles ?

-Vous ne m'écoutez jamais ! Résultat des courses, Derek se la joue belle aux bois dormant !

-Allison, Chris Danny et Melissa aussi. Ecoute, Scott est sur le coup avec les jumeaux, on devrait y aller.

Passant devant l'humain, il se laisse guider par l'odeur. Montant des escaliers, ils se trouvent dans les corridors qui donnent, sur leur côté intérieur, sur la salle de réception. « Maudit château » pense Isaac lorsqu'il voit le tourbillon de sable se former.

-Ils sont là ! Dit Stiles en pointant du doigt les trois loups garous en contrebas. Au centre de la tornade de sable, il y a une femme. Le crâne rasé, le look punk, une peau caramel devant doré par endroit.

-Comment on atteint le collier ? Si on laisse faire les jumeaux, ils vont simplement la tuer.

-Pfff, ces deux-là m'énervent ! On ne tue pas Camille, ok ? Elle est utilisée.

-Tout ça parce qu'elle t'a offert à manger ? Le chemin de ton cœur est vraiment ton estomac se moque Isaac.

-On ne tue pas d'innocent dans cette meute ! Sauf si tu tiens à avoir des yeux bleus aussi froids que ton âme !

Isaac roule des yeux.

-Oh arrête, je sais que tu m'aimes. Bon alors, on fait quoi ? Oh merde !

Ethan, ou est-ce son frère ? L'un des deux est soulevé par une sorte de fouet de sable et porté jusqu'au visage de la femme.

-Ethan ! hurle son frère.

Mais alors qu'il se fait refouler par les lianes de sable, il ne peut qu'être témoin du baiser poser par la jeune femme sur les lèvres du loup garous, lequel tombe instantanément.

-Scott, tu m'entends ? Je vais faire une diversion, tu penses pouvoir détruire le collier ? Demande Isaac.

-Sans la tuer ! Précise Stiles.

En bas, Scott hoche la tête sans pour autant se laisser déconcentrer.

-Souhaites moi bonne chance dit Isaac à Stiles.

-Te casse pas le cou !

Le loup garou prend de l'élan et s'élance de la balustrade de sorte de tomber sur la possédée, directement dans l'œil du cyclone. Le choc les fait tous les deux chuter à terre, arrêtant par la même occasion le vortex. Par chance, le Beta parvient à l'attraper par derrière et bloquer ses bras. Elle se débat, ses yeux couverts de sable le font presque lâcher prise tellement ça le surprend mais il tiens bon. En trois pas, Scott arrive vers elle. Elle parvient à former une lance au sol qui pointe droit vers lui. Alors qu'elle parvient à dégager son bras et à la lancer dans sa direction, Aiden intervient et pousse Scott. Par chance, aucun des deux n'est touché et Scott parvient à atteindre le collier qu'il arrache sans ménagement.

-Stiles !

Il lance le collier à son meilleur ami qui, grâce à son entrainement acharné, parvient à l'attraper et le mets rapidement dans la boîte à bijoux prévu à cet effet avant que le maudit objet ne tente de le possédé à son tour comme une mauvaise copie de la substance noir dans Spiderman.

-C'est bon ! On a réussi ! Lâche-t-il en direction de ses amis.

Scott s'assoit, se mettant à rire, Isaac à ses côtés.

-J'espère que tu sais où on trouvera ce fichu remède lance Aiden en portant le corps de son frère.

-Relax ! J'y suis presque ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un mec qui connait un mec qui a bossé avec un mec…

-Ouais ouais, comme tu veux le coupe Aiden en sortant de la pièce.

Les trois autres hommes font de même et se retrouve devant l'entrée du château. Il semblait difficile d'imaginer que Camille, jeune femme rebelle tout en tatouage et expérience capillaire avait du sang de noble dans les veines. Comme quoi, l'apparence ne veut rien dire ! La jeune femme avait croisé le chemin de Stiles un mois plus tôt, alors qu'une partie de la meute trainait dans un bar. Au même moment, des cas de sommeil persistant avaient commencé à se déclarer. Les victimes étaient retrouvées en train de dormir et absolument rien ne pouvait les réveiller. Une CENTAINE de personnes avaient été touchés et ils avaient pu trouver la « coupable » en la personne de Madame De Saint Grim, la même d'Camille. Après l'avoir affronté, ils avaient cru que le problème était réglé lorsque le collier avait disparu de lui-même mais non. Au lieu de quoi, il avait trouvé un autre « véhicule » en la personne d'Camille. Celle-ci avait une plus grande affinité avec le bijou et ses pouvoirs lui avait permis de créer des soldats de sables. C'était un véritable miracle qu'il n'y ait eu aucun autre témoin que les victimes. En conséquent il sera bien plus facile, à leur réveil, de les convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le problème était que pour les réveiller il fallait exorciser le collier et en déloger l'esprit du « marchand de sable » ainsi que l'avait nommé Stiles de là. Le collier ayant en lui-même une valeur de plusieurs millions, personnes ne voulait prendre le risque de l'endommager.

Une fois chez Derek, ils installent Camille et Ethan dans une des chambres avec Allison et Chris. Melissa et Danny sont dans une autre pièce.

-Bon, j'ai trouvé un mec je crois, il est dans les environs. On devrait aller le voir demain annonce Stiles en regardant son portable.

-Ok, Je vais apporter ça à Deaton et je reviens.

Scott récupère la boîte et se dirige vers le vétérinaire. Il sait que l'émissaire y est encore malgré l'heure tardive.

-Je passerai la récupérer demain, c'est trop dangereux pour qu'on le garde nous-même dit-il au druide en lui remettant la boîte superbement ouvragé.

-Méfiez-vous de la personne qui peut exorciser le bijoux, Les gens qui ont ce type de compétences aiment bien jouer sur les mots l'avertit Deaton.

-C'est pire ou moins pire que les génies ? Demande Scott en se remémorant une affaire qui a eu lieu il y a deux mois.

-Même niveau.

-Mince »

Le souvenir du génie qui accordait des vœux d'une manière tordue quand le demandeur n'était pas suffisamment prudent dans sa formulation avait été l'un des moments les plus étranges de la ville, notamment parce qu'une petite fille avait souhaité que tous les jours soient son anniversaire, ce qui avait créé une boucle temporelle où seuls quelques personnes avaient pu remarquer ce qu'il se passait (merci Danny sur ce coup-là).

Une fois Scott parti, Deaton s'apprête à ranger la boîte lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Suspicieux, il se demande si il doit répondre puis décide que non. Mais la porte s'ouvre à la volée et un nuage de sable entre pour se diriger droit sur lui. Il dépose rapidement la boîte, sort quelque chose de sa poche et souffle pour créer un écran. Le sable ricoche dessus en créant des lumières dorées. Puis le sable se rassemblée forme une sorte de foreuse qui se concentre sur un point de l'écran. Deaton recule, pris au dépourvu. Quelqu'un manipule le sable ! Avant que l'écran n'éclate, il se saisit de son téléphone et compose un numéro. Malheureusement, l'écran éclate avant qu'il n'ait appelé. Le corps de Deaton tombe à terre, endormi, comme les autres.

* * *

Lorsque Scott, Stiles et Isaac arrivent le lendemain, ils remarquent tout de suite les petits tas de sables, signe distinctif de l'utilisation du collier. Sentant que le docteur est toujours à l'intérieur, Scott prend peur. Il entre rapidement, suivi des deux autres.

« Comment c'est possible ? Demande Stiles à voix haute mais plus pour lui-même.

-Il est vivant…Juste endormi. Mince !

-Bon, est-ce que c'est raisonnable de penser que quelqu'un est parti avec le collier ? Demande Isaac. Oh, il a son téléphone à la main.

Scott jette un œil mais ne reconnait pas le numéro. Stiles récupère le portable, jette un œil, cherche ne numéro sur internet rapidement.

-Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas directement ?

-On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber, mieux vaut être prudent.

Après quelques minutes, il obtient l'identité de la personne.

-Ça correspond à une boutique, à New York. Chez Weng & Beam oh…bah voyons, la petite boutique asiatique, comme c'est original…

-Bon, on verra plus tard, il faut qu'on récupère le collier pour le moment !

-Scott, on ne sait pas où le collier est. Sans collier, pas d'exorcisme affirme Isaac.

-Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose alors que Danny ait mis ce machin dans la boite dit Stiles d'un ton nonchalant.

-Quelle « chose ? »

-Un traceur GPS.

-Oh mon dieu, vous êtes géniaux ! S'exclame Scott en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Sauf qu'il est en train de dormir et que je ne sais pas bien utiliser ses appareils.

-Et merde ! Enchaine l'Alpha en portant ses mains à son visage.

-C'est bon, t'inquiètes, je vais gérer ça avec Lydia. Allez les mecs, lequel de vous deux s'occupe de Deaton ? »

* * *

L'intervention des deux humains encore debout permet de localiser le traceur GPS en fin d'après-midi. La boîte en elle-même se trouve à New York. Isaac fait remarquer que savoir où est la boîte ne signifie pas nécessairement savoir où est le collier mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Toutefois, étant le seul à avoir le nouveau numéro de Cora, il la contacte pour la prévenir des évènements, lui demander un coup de main et prendre de ses nouvelles.

La jeune femme a intégré l'une des nombreuses meutes de la ville. Il y en a quatre de taille variable. Pour le moment, elle n'a pas encore entendu parler d'un marchand de sable dans les parages mais il est difficile d'être au courant de toutes les histoires surnaturelles du coin. New York regorge d'illuminés en tout genre humains ou surnaturels, comme ce type qui élevait des crocodiles radioactif dans les égouts ou cette femme zombie ramené par un fils qui avait beaucoup de mal à couper le cordon.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à New York, un peu plus d'un an s'était écoulé, ils avaient généralement des nouvelles d'elles via son frère mais parfois il arrivait à Isaac et Cora de s'appeler ou de passer du temps ensemble quand elle vient en ville. Finalement, il semblait logique pour tout le monde que ce soit Isaac qui aille à New York travailler avec la meute de Cora pour récupérer la boite. La seule personne qui n'était pas d'accord fut de manière surprenante, Cora elle-même. Argumentant qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller et qu'Isaac n'avait pas besoin de venir, ce n'est que quand il demanda si elle lui cachait quelque chose qu'elle céda.

« Ok, tu fais bien attention d'accord ? La dernière chose dont on a besoin c'est d'avoir des meutes qui nous en veulent dit Scott à son Beta tandis qu'il se prépare.

-Je suis toujours prudent argumente le blond.

Stiles se mets à rire. Il se prend un regard froid mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Tu me ramène un hot dog de chez Louis ? Tu sais que je les adore demande-t-il quand même.

-Ouais ouais, j'oublie pas. Mais tu ne dis rien à Derek hein, il va être jaloux.

-Oh, qui s'occupe de ce que pense cet homme aigri ? Pas moi !

-Tu appelles si tu as le moindre problème » lui dit Scott apparemment peu rassuré.

Isaac ne dit rien, prend son Alpha dans ses bras, donne une accolade à Stiles, prend son sac et part du loft.

* * *

La mission est relativement simple, récupérer le collier et rendre visite à la boutique Weng & Beam pour savoir si ils peuvent les aider pour l'exorciser. Simple comme bonjour ! Ouais…super simple…trouver un collier à New York…Yep. Bon, le porteur tiendra probablement peu de temps à l'envie de l'utiliser. Le hic, c'est que seule la famille propriétaire du collier peut l'utiliser sans que son corps ne soit consumé par l'âme du marchand de sable ce qui limite grandement la liste des candidats, du moins, normalement. Ce n'est que dans le train qu'il se demande si ils n'auraient pas du vérifier l'arbre généalogique des De Saint Grim. Et si il y avait une dizaine de porteur potentiels à présent ? Et encore, à supposer que le colier lui-même ne décide pas de prendre quelqu'un d'autre, même temporairement. En effet, le collier avait pratiquement une volonté propre, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus ardue. Mais si Scott lui faisait confiance avec ça, c'est qu'il devait pouvoir réussir.

Une fois arrivé, il remarque tout de suite Cora. Celle-ci porte une veste en jean noir, un t shirt large blanc avec des formes géométriques complexes dessus et un slim noir. Elle a l'air de bien se portée mais quelque chose attire l'attirer du visiteur.

-Hey, tout va bien ?

-Oui…Oui, oui, on ne devrait pas trainer, on va passer à l'appart déposer tes affaires.

-Ta copine n'est pas là ?

-Ce n'est pas ma « copine » corrige Cora l'air de rien.

-Pour le moment !

Il reçoit un coup de la part de la jeune femme. Cora flirtait avec sa colocataire mais les choses semblaient stagner depuis quelques semaines. Isaac ne l'ayant d'ailleurs jamais vu est un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec elle cette fois-ci. Une fois arrivés devant l'appartement situé dans un vieil immeuble dans le Queens, Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de trouver l'attitude de Cora un peu suspecte. Elle semblait humer l'air fréquemment. Peut être était-ce ça de vivre dans une ville avec d'autres meutes ? On ne pouvait pas dire que le bouquet odorant de la ville soit une merveille à ses yeux.

-Donne ton sac.

Machinalement, il lui tend mais lorsqu'elle le prend et le jette à l'intérieur tout en refermant vite la porte derrière elle, le blond lui dit :

-Wow, détend toi Cora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne fais même pas semblant de me proposer un verre ou quelque chose ?

Elle souffle et roule des yeux.

-Tu veux que je t'offre quelque chose ? Fait-elle avec un ton faussement affable. A sa grande surprise, Isaac lui répond :

-Ouais je veux bien ! Merci !

Obligée d'entrer dans son appartement avec Isaac, ce dernier est étonné de ne rien voir, sentir ou entendre d'inhabituel. C'est qu'il avait fini par croire qu'elle cachait un corps le dedans. Il n'est venu là qu'une fois et rien n'a vraiment changé. Rien, sauf une photo qu'il n'y avait pas la dernière fois selon lui. L'un des étages de la petite bibliothèque placée non loin de la télévision attire son attention. Deux des six ou sept étages du meuble n'ont pas de livres mais des petits objets ou de la décoration à la place. En approchant, il se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Cora sur la photo. Elle semble aller quelque part et quelqu'un la retient. On ne voit que le bras de la personne qui la retient et qui prend probablement la photo ainsi que sa main. La main lui semble familière mais déjà, Cora revient et son attention est détournée. Il ne peut s'empêcher de voir une sorte de surprise dans ses yeux. Ou est-ce de la peur ? Il ne sait pas. Il n'a jamais été bien doué pour lire les émotions des autres. Non, elle est nerveuse !

-Ok, Cora, il se passe quoi ? Tu as été bizarre depuis que j'ai dit que je venais ici.

-Rien, rien ! Non, je suis juste…tu sais il y a pas mal de soucis en ce moment, le weekend dernier j'ai du errer dans les égouts pendant six heures pour chercher des œufs de crocodiles, sérieusement…

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour les animaux.

La sensation étrange d'être épié le saisit. Il va à la fenêtre mais ne parvient pas à localiser l'origine de la sensation.

-On devrait aller voir Marisol.

Marisol est l'Alpha de sa meute. Cette derrière est composé de huit membres. C'est Marisol qui s'était occupé de Cora dans sa jeunesse, pour autant, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été à proprement parler dans la meute. Une fois Cora de retour, elle avait pris la décision de les rejoindre d'autant qu'elle la considérait un peu comme sa mère. La meute avait pour habitude de se rejoindre dans la petite salle de concert dont s'occupe Marisol, Le Pèlerin.

-Marisol ? Appel Cora en entrant par la sortie de secours.

Aucune réponse. Elle se rend dans son bureau mais il n'y a personne. En descendant les escaliers, elle se rend dans la salle de spectacle à proprement parler. Au milieu, le corps d'une femme à l'épaisse chevelure blonde bouclé est allongé.

-MARISOL ?!

Cora se précipite vers elle, Isaac sur ses talons.

-REVEILLES TOI ! REVEILLES TOI ! MARISOL !

Elle a beau la secouer, elle ne se réveille pas. La crainte d'Isaac est confirmée lorsqu'il remarque les fins grains de sable doré près d'elle.

-Cora…on a un problème. »

_ Fin du chapitre_


	2. New York

**Chapitre 2 - New York**

Le corps de Marisol avait été ramené chez elle. Cora avait prévenu son mari qui se dépêchait de rentrer du travail, paniqué. La femme a l'air paisible et, après tout, il est vrai qu'elle est « juste » endormie. Dans cet état, le corps est totalement sans défense, vulnérable à tout type d'attaque et incapable de s'alimenter. De fait, sans assistance et parce que les attaques pouvaient avoir lieu de jour comme de nuit dans raison apparentes, une trentaine de morts et une vingtaine de blessés étaient à déplorer. Isaac se souvient de la première nuit où « la marchande de sable » a fait son apparition. De ce qu'il en sait, c'était lors d'un gala où, ivre et pour s'amuser, madame De Saint Grim avait mis le collier avec le morceau d'amulette à son cou. Elle avait ensuite couru à travers la ville, émettant de manière totalement incontrôlée sa poudra magique provoquant des accidents avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Non sans avoir fait sa première victime parmi eux : Danny.

Ils avaient mis deux semaines à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et cela grâce à la rencontre fortuite de Stiles et d'une femme nommé Camille. Isaac supposait que l'humain appréciait beaucoup la pulpeuse brune aux yeux en amandes et au look pour le moins audacieux digne d'un model de chez Deisgual. Les réactions à adopter concernant les victimes étaient peu nombreuses pour éviter la mort : Emmener les humains à l'hôpital de la ville (qui s'était vite trouvé débordé à cause des dommages collatéraux que pouvait provoquer l'endormissement inopiné des victimes à n'importe quel moment, Pour les êtres surnaturels, c'était autre chose. Ce n'est que grâce à Melissa dans un premier temps qu'ils avaient pu garder en unité de soin Derek sans procéder à une analyse de sang qui aurait alors risqué d'exposer sa nature. Seulement, lorsque cette dernière c'était faite touché à son tour (ainsi qu'une dizaine de membre du personnel hospitalier), ils avaient dû emmener l'ancien Alpha chez Deaton avec Ethan, dernier ensommeillé. Heureusement, Scott avait pu en apprendre suffisamment pour les nourrir tous les deux via intraveineuse mais ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire et extrêmement fragile. Il fallait à tout prix un remède sans quoi, loup garous ou non, ils mourraient tôt ou tard. La situation était donc tendue, Melissa et Deaton KO, il ne restait personne avec les connaissances nécessaire en soin pour Derek et Ethan. Lorsque Scott avait découvert le corps de Deaton et le vol du collier, il avait eu du mal à garder son sang-froid. Le loup en lui était furieux et il lui était parfois difficile de le garder sous contrôle. Malgré tout, il avait décidé d'envoyer Isaac pour retrouver le collier, le faire exorciser une bonne fois pour toute et accessoirement, trouver un remède. La seule bonne nouvelle, est qu'ils avaient prévu, au cas où, une seconde boîte pour y mettre le bijoux maudit.

Stiles lui avait communiqué quelques adresses à travers New York et ses environs susceptibles d'avoir une réponse ou une piste pour les aider et aujourd'hui, il a bien l'intention de s'y rendre. Cora insiste pour l'accompagné, comme il ne connait pas bien la ville, il se dit que c'est plutôt une bonne idée, en plus, sa meute n'ayant de problème avec aucune des autres dans le coin, ils n'auront pas de problème et ne se feront pas embêter ou attaquer par quelqu'un. Du moins, quelqu'un qui tient à sa vie.

« Ok, on commence par quoi ?

-On devrait faire du plus éloigné au plus proche, donc… La boutique Gamble, à Newport.

-Chouette, tu paies l'essence ? Demande la jeune femme pas spécialement ravie de servir de taxi (même si c'est elle qui a insisté).

-La moitié seulement, n'essaie pas de m'extorquer Cora dit-il en souriant.

Pour des personnes qui avaient passé tant de temps séparé, Isaac se demandait souvent comment Derek et Cora pouvaient être si semblables parfois. Pensant à la situation, essayant de mettre bout à bout toutes les informations durant le trajet, il en profite également pour prévenir son Alpha. De leur côté, il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle attaque mais il le met en garde sur le fait qu'il pourrait en avoir beaucoup plus à New York, surtout qu'ils ne comprennent pas trop pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait à voler ce collier spécifiquement. Isaac a l'impression qu'il leur manque quelque chose…comme si il manquait des pièces au puzzle. Jusqu'ici, ni Camille si sa mère ne semblait vraiment sous l'influence d'une « personne ». Elles semblaient attaquer plutôt sans réelle raison et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par remarquer l'air préoccupé de Cora qu'il attribut tout d'abord à l'attaque de Marisol mais elle reçoit des sms qu'elle consulte aux feux rouge et elle finit par réagir après le dernier message reçu :

-Merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Maelie, tu sais, de ma meute, tu l'as croisé une fois.

-Oui, et bien ?

-Elle sort avec ce mec d'une autre meute, il s'appelle Tom. Apparemment, il y a eu une attaque du marchand de sable. Lui, ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il lui demande des infos et elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

-On ne peut pas exactement garder ça pour nous mais on ne peut pas se permettre que tout le monde se mêle de cette histoire Cora, ça va vite devenir trop compliqué.

-Alors je fais quoi ? J'ai bien été obligé de prévenir les membres de ma meute, tu le sais ! Et je viens de lui dire où on va. Presque toute la meute de Tom a été touché, ils sont plus que trois debout et autant Tom et un de ses amis ne feront rien de stupide, autant son frère, c'est une autre histoire !

-Pour le moment, il vaut mieux faire ceux qui ne savent rien. Avec un peu de chance on trouvera un remède dans l'une des boutiques.

Elle semble réfléchir un moment puis, au feu rouge suivant, rédige une réponse rapide à Maelie.

-Ça va mal finir Isaac…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ne nous porte pas la poisse.

-Je connais des gens dans certaines meutes…dans certains endroits…Ils n'attendent qu'une occasion pour agir. On a eu des problèmes dernièrement…et le frère de Tom, Cedric, il en fait partie.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Ego et Ambition ?

-Voilà.

-Peter devrait se plaire ici dit Isaac rêveur. Je ne comprends pas qu'il soit toujours là après tout ce qu'il a fait tu sais ?

-Peter restera Peter…désolé pour vous mais je préfère autant qu'il ne vienne pas, rien ne l'empêchera de se faire tuer ici, en tout cas pas moi et il le sait.

La conversation continue jusqu'à leur arrivée. Isaac ne se sent pas vraiment concerné par les guerres de pouvoirs qui pourraient être déclenché sous couvert des attaques du marchand de sable. Ici, ce n'est pas son territoire.

Ils arrivent devant le Gamble, petit magasin sans prétention et sans vitrine. La devanture est un mélange de rose et de marron et en entrant, une odeur de plante vous saute aux narines. Une petite clochette sonne tandis qu'ils passent la porte. Bien qu'ils sentent les plantes, il n'y en a aucune dans la pièce. Juste des livres, des pierres et des bijoux.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Demande la vendeuse, une grande femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés, châle rouge vif sur les épaules, cigarette électronique à la bouche.

Les deux loups garous se regardent. Ils ne savent pas si la personne est au courant pour tout ce qui est surnaturel et même si c'est le cas ? Comment le vérifier ? Pourra-t-elle les aider ? Cora décide de se lancer :

-Bonjour, excusez-nous, c'est peut-être une demande bizarre mais, est-ce que vous êtes au courant pour l'épidémie de sommeil qui a lieu en ce moment ?

-Non, une épidémie ? Comment ça ? Répond-t-elle d'un air concerné.

Les deux loups échangent un regard troublé. Elle semble réellement ne pas être au courant.

-Des gens s'endorment n' importe où et n'importe comment, il est impossible de les réveiller après, on espérait que vous auriez un moyen.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas faire ça. Je vends juste des pierres et des bijoux. J'ai des talismans de protection si vous voulez. Ironiquement, j'ai même une amulette en lien avec le sommeil, juste ici.

Isaac jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'objet qu'elle pointe du doigt. L'objet ressemble à une montre très ancienne. Les aiguilles tournent autour d'une petite pierre ronde de couleur beige. Plus Isaac regarde la montre, plus quelque chose l'intrigue mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

-Non merci, ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons. Bonne journée.

Elle entraîne le blond à sa suite, visiblement frustrée et sans attendre la réponse de la vendeuse.

-Ce n'est que la première boutique, respire.

-Très franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on suit la liste de Stiles, il n'y connait rien en magie lui !

-Parce que toi oui ?

-Et bien non…mais ma colloc ouais !

-Ah booooooonn ? Fait Isaac tout sourire. Comme ça tombe bien qu'on ait besoin de ta sexy colloc'.Ca alors ! Mais quel curieux hasard ! Si on avait eu besoin de construire une maison tu m'aurais appris qu'elle est maçon ?

Elle lui lance un regard noir, tentant de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu clair dans son jeu.

-Je dis juste qu'elle pourrait avoir des informations ok ? Il y a beaucoup de charlatan dans ce domaine. Je n'ai pas voulu lui demander plus tôt parce qu'elle est …un peu sensible on va dire ajoute-t-elle en roulant des yeux. En plus c'est sa mauvaise période du mois parce qu' avec ses trucs de magie de la nature qui fonctionne par cycle…

-…Elle se transforme en psychopathe irascible quand elle a ses règles ? Propose le blond.

Il reçoit un nouveau regard noir de Cora.

-Ne dit jamais, jamais, JAMAIS ça à une femme. Elle est juste un peu moins patiente avec les cons que d'habitude.

-Tu viens de me traiter de con là non ?

-Tout à fait » conclut la brune sans sourire.

Définitivement la sœur de Derek Hale.

* * *

Il est environ 13 h lorsque Kelly rentre chez elle et Cora.

« Encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs dit Isaac en s'approchant d'elle.

Ce n'est pas vraiment son style de dire ce genre de choses mais il sait que la jolie métisse aime les compliments.

-Hey, Isaac ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis désolé pour votre problème de marchand de sable, Cora m'en a parlé.

Décidemment, la jeune Hale avait bien du mal à ne pas communiquer là-dessus se dit Isaac en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche qu'elle prétend ne pas remarquer.

-Ca va bien. Je suis là pour trouver une solution justement. Cora m'a appris que tu t'y connaissais un peu en…umh, tu sais, la magie, ce genre de choses.

Elle le regarde un moment tout en posant son manteau sur le dos d'une chaise.

-Que veux-tu exactement ?

-Est-ce que tu saurais dans cette liste, si l'un d'entre eux a de réelles connaissances dans le domaine ? On est allé voir le Gamble ce matin mais il semble que ce n'était pas ce qu'on espérait.

Elle lit le sms avec les noms et adresses.

-Le second et le dernier, j'en suis certaine. Le Dota & Ô'Lin sont des magasins jumeaux mais tu ne pas rien trouvé pour toi là-bas. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Merci, tu es géniale. On y va Cora ?

Elle n'aime pas être trainée partout mais elle est en quelque sorte la carde corps d'Isaac en durant son séjour du coup, la revoilà en voiture. Durant le trajet jusqu'au Mush, le second magasin sur leur liste, Isaac s'intéresse à la relation entre Cora et Kelly. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais réellement rien passer entre elles, Cora pense qu'elle a une chance. La brune a une manière de demander des conseils de manière un peu agressive qu'Isaac trouve très drôle mais au fond, il se doute qu'elle tient réellement à la jeune femme à la peau caramel. Il est plutôt content pour elle. Après tout, malgré ses airs, elle semble heureuse et à sa place (du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il le ressent).

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent vers le Mush, ils n'ont pas besoin d'entrer pour voir qu'il a, lui aussi, été victime d'une attaque. Le magasin est au bout d'une allée coincée entre deux immeubles, un emplacement assez inhabituel pour un magasin souhaitant attirer des visiteurs. Deux personnes sont au sol, l'une est juste devant la porte comme si elle en sortait et l'autre est un peu plus proche du trottoir. Du sable un peu brillant est éparpillé à droite et à gauche. Les preuves de l'attaque sont discrètent, le sable étant généralement soufflé par le premier coup de vent venu mais à cet endroit, les immeubles faisaient office de paravent. Isaac se précipite à l'intérieur, prêt à faire face au porteur du collier mais il n'y a, à priori, personne. Le magasin est sans dessous dessus. Ils inspectent minutieusement l'endroit et finissent par entendre un bruit léger derrière un meuble avec des objets anciens. Sans un bruit il colle son oreille au plus près et se rend compte qu'il y a bel et bien quelqu'un derrière le mur. Il pose un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de continuer à être silencieux. Ils se cachent chacun à un endroit et attendent quelques minutes que la personne se décide à sortir. Par chance, cela arrive rapidement. Il aurait été compliqué de trouver comment atteindre l'endroit où est la personne avec discrétion Le meuble, malgré son apparente lourdeur, s'ouvre avec légèreté et sans un bruit libérant un homme rampant qui laisse une trace de sang à mesure qu'il s'extirpe de l'endroit où il était. Il les regarde d'un air incrédule et leur dit :

-A l'aide…

Ils sont immédiatement à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que…merde, ça a l'air vraiment mauvais dit Cora en regardant le trou dans l'abdomen de l'homme.

-J'appelle une ambulance.

-Ils l'ont pris…ils…

-Shhhh fait Cora pour le calmer mais l'homme semble vouloir à tout prix s'exprimer.

-Vous devez les empêcher… de rassembler….les morceaux…

-Les morceaux ? Demande Isaac. Les morceaux de quoi ?

-L'amulette….l'amulette…ils …le sable…ils veulent le libérer… Saint Gr…

L'homme perd connaissance dans les bras de Cora.

-Non ! non ! Attendez ! Quels morceaux ? Quelle amulette ? Monsieur ?!

-Isaac, calme toi, il est out là. On doit bouger avant que les secours arrivent, sinon on va devoir être interrogé par la police et on va perdre du temps.

Ils s'éloignent, attendant un peu plus loin l'arrivée des secours après les avoir contacté. Les deux sont soulagés de ne pas avoir à attendre longtemps. Quelque chose cloche. L'homme à parler de morceaux à rassembler. Morceaux de quoi ? Et à la fin, n'allait-il pas prononcer de saint Grim ? Il a également parlé d'amulette et de sable. Le sable est définitivement en rapport avec leur affaire et ils sont pratiquement certains qu'il s'agit bien de l'œuvre d'un marchand de sable.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se plonge dans ses suppositions. « Et si…ils ne savaient pas tout de ce collier ? » se demande-t-il. Ils ne savent rien du pourquoi il est hanté et puis il y pense, plus Isaac à l'impression que des recherches s'imposent. Il leur manque trop d'information pour être sûr.

La multiplication des attaques récemment est aussi inquiétante. Pourquoi un endroit comme le Mush ? Comment, en premier lieu, le voleur a su que le collier était chez Deaton ? Aussi vite ?

Utilisant l'application de son portable que Stiles lui a installé, il tente de localiser la boite une nouvelle fois mais jusqu'à présent, cela ne semble pas fonctionner, comme si il n'y avait tout simplement pas de boîte. Cette fois le miracle a lieu :

-Cora ! La boîte ! Elle est ici, elle est bien à New York ! Wow, elle bouge vite !

Le point bleu se déplace rapidement, se stoppant parfois mais visiblement, il s'éloigne de leur position. Soudainement, aux environs du pont de Brooklyn, le point disparait.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas cassé ton truc la ?

-Oui ! Enfin je crois ! C'est Stiles qui…

Elle émet un bruit de dédain et roule des yeux mais Isaac continue :

-C'est Stiles qui me l'a installé, Lui et Danny sont doués pour ces choses-là, on doit aller vers le pont, peut-être qu'on y trouvera un indice ?

-Comme tu veux répond la jeune femme en rebroussant chemin vers sa voiture.

Ils mettent quelques minutes à revenir à l'emplacement de leur voiture qui, par pure chance, n'a pas reçu d'amende malgré avoir été obligé de se garer en double fil. Au moment où elle s'assoit, son téléphone sonne. En quelques secondes, le visage de Cora passe de l'exaspération à la colère. Elle raccroche sous le regard interrogateur d'Isaac A qui elle lance les clefs :

-Je dois y aller, certaines…« Personnes » commencent à se croire tout permis. On se rejoint à la maison ce soir ?

-Pas de problème.

La brune disparait dans la foule rapidement et Isaac se dépêche de se mettre au volant et de se déplacer. Sur le chemin, il se gare sur le parking d'un fast food et décide d'appeler Scott pour le tenir au courant :

-Allô ?

-Scott ? C'est Isaac, comment ça va de votre côté ?

-Pour le moment rien de bien nouveau, aucune évolution et toi ? Tu rentres bientôt ?

-Umh… et bien…

Isaac lui raconte ce qu'il a eu jusqu'ici, Il essaie d'être le plus précis possible lorsqu'il arrive à la partie au Mush.

-C'est bizarre, il ne sait pas qui vous êtes, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous aurait raconté ça ? Tu penses qu'il parlait bien du même collier ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Avec un trou dans le corps, j'imagine qu'il s'est peut être mis à délirer ou je ne sais quoi. De toute manière, on a pas beaucoup de piste, j'ai pu capter le signal de la boite qu'il y a environ 10 minutes. Et encore, il a disparu super rapidement.

-Mince !

-Ecoute, y'a moyen que vous fassiez des recherches sur une amulette ou le collier ? Peut-être qu'on a raté quelque chose ? Il a parlé de morceaux et de libération. On sait qu'il y a quelque chose dans le collier, et si ce n'était qu'un fragment ?

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un essai de rassembler plusieurs parties de quelque chose pour libérer autre chose ? Demande Scott pensif.

-On a pas vraiment d'autres de toute façon non ? J'ai une drôle de sensation, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit vraiment le hasard tout ça. En plus, comment quelqu'un aurait pu savoir pour le collier chez Deaton ?

-Je me posais la même question. Bon, je mets Stiles et Lydia sur le coup, on te prévient dès qu'on a quelque chose. J'espère que tu as tort, si un fragment peut faire ce genre de dégâts, je veux pas savoir quand ce sera complet !

-Et moi donc ! Passe-leur le bonjour de ma part.

-Ouais, fais attention à toi Isaac.

Ce dernier raccroche, espérant de tout cœur que cette histoire de morceaux n'est que la fantaisie d'un homme plus ou moins mourant. Il espère qu'il arrivera à récupérer le collier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et reprend la route.

* * *

Une fois aux alentours du pont, il essai de localiser la boîte mais rien n'y fait. Il essai durant une vingtaine de minutes sans succès. Comment peut-on empêcher une puce GPS d'émettre ? Et s'il l'avait trouvée ? Quoique, Stiles avait surement dû la cacher correctement puisque, de souvenir, elle n'était pas visible de l'extérieur. Et puis, si la personne ne l'avait pas remarqué avant et qu'il avait émis, cela signifie probablement qu'elle ne sait pas pour la puce, donc qu'elle fonctionne sans doute bien et que quelque chose bloque le signal. Mais quoi ? Il n'y connait rien lui et ça commence à le frustrer. Il décide d'aller voir le dernier nom de la liste, après tout, peut-être que le collier se montrera la bas également puisqu'il est, avec le Mush, le seul magasin que Kelly lui as recommandé. Il roule avec appréhension,, priant pour ne pas finir comme la belle aux bois dormant.

Il arrive au Weng & Beam, la devanture indique « apothicaire » mais le magasin est grand. Isaac s'était toujours représenté ce genre de boutique de manière plus réduite et plus…intimiste d'une certaine manière.. Quelque chose le dérange, mais il ne sait pas quoi exactement. Un peu comme un bruit que l'on entend même quand tout est silencieux mais il a cette sensation depuis le pont, peut-être que c'est de trop réfléchir qui finit par lui donner mal à la tête ? En tout cas, la rue est plutôt tranquille, le magasin a l'air on ne peut plus classique. Si il y avait eu une attaque, elle n'aurait pas pu être discrète vu l'endroit et les allers et venues. Isaac se dit que c'est peut-être une couverture mais dans tous les cas, il n'apprendra rien de plus en restant ici. Il sort de la voiture, deux femmes d'un certain âge sortent à leur tour de la boutique l'air ravies, une lampe dépassant d'un de leur sac. Il se détend un peu et entre. La boutique ressemble à un magasin de meuble sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir des produits au look design, tout à l'air plutôt vintage voir, carrément d'une autre époque. De ce qu'il en voit, il y a deux vendeurs dans les rayons et deux personnes à la caisse. Il ressort, vérifie le nom, l'adresse puis entre de nouveaux. Comment est-il censé trouvé quelque chose d'utile au sujet du collier ou de la manière de réveiller quelqu'un qui est endormi à cause du sable ici ? En plus, il y a encore des clients, il ne peut pas se permettre de demander tout haut si le magasin possède des objets magiques non ? Il fait le tour du magasin. Il y a une sortie de secours, un espace caché de sa vue où semble être entreposé des meubles et où les vendeurs vont parfois vérifier une information où récupérer une commande. En dehors de cet endroit auquel il n'a pas accès, rien ne semble bien particulier. Il décide néanmoins de rester jusqu'à la fermeture prochaine, avec un peu de chance, il pourra entrer dans l'arrière salle et découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant. En attendant, il tourne dans les rayons, agissant comme un potentiel client. Il trouve même des chaises qui feraient un super effet dans son salon. Enfin, à condition qu'ils plaisent également à Derek car après tout, le loft lui appartient à lui. Il pense à son ancien Alpha et comment il serait probablement venu avec lui ici si lui-même n'avait pas été touché. Lorsqu'il sent quelqu'un lui tapoter doucement l'épaule, il manque de faire un bond en avant. Comment a-t-il pu laisser quelqu'un le surprendre ? il a été entrainé pour garder ses sens en alerte et là…il se fait avoir comme un débutant !

-Bonjour, je peux voir aider ?

L'homme qui lui pose la question à une tenue différente des autres, Isaac en déduit qu'il doit être managé ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a de long cheveux noir brillant, n'est pas particulièrement grand et à un peu d'embonpoint. « Il doit avoir la quarantaine » se dit le plus jeune. Un collier avec une plume au bout entoure son cou. Un deuxième collier y est placé également mais il disparait totalement dans sa chemise. L'homme d'origine vraisemblablement indienne lui lance un grand sourire.

-Oh, bonjour, non merci je…je regarde juste.

-N'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous, je vous laisse regarder.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas tranquille et Isaac essai de se ressaisir. Il jette un coup d'œil à son portable : 18h50. Une voix retentit dans les hauts parleurs «Chers clients, nous vous informons que votre magasin va fermer ses portes dans dix minutes. Nous vous remercions pour votre visite ». Tandis que les clients commencent à déserter les lieux, Isaac tente de faire le tour par l'extérieur. Il doit bien y avoir une entrée derrière pour les livraisons ou autre non ?

Bon, essai d'entrer en pleine journée n'est probablement la plus intelligente de ses idées mais il est un loup garous et ce sont des humains alors il a juste à se la jouer infiltration. Profitant du fait qu'un employé sorte, il s'apprête à se faufiler lorsque l'indien de tout à l'heure manque de lui rentrer dedans en passant la porte.

-Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Oh ? Pardon…je suis vraiment désolé, je…je cherche quelque chose de…umh, vous voyez c'est un peu délicat…

L'homme attrape un appareil à sa hanche et dit dedans :

-Sécurité ! Un intrus essai d'entrer par derrière.

-Non ! Non ! Attendez ! Je…AUREVOIR !

Isaac s'apprête à détaler et en reculant il entre dans quelqu'un. Il ne cherche pas à savoir, il trébuche, se reprend et court pour faire le tour. Dès qu'il passe un angle il jette un regard en arrière et son cœur se stoppe pendant une seconde. L'homme de la sécurité n'a pas fait un pas. Son visage est tourné dans sa direction « on dirait… non…ce n'est pas possible ». Un camion arrive au même moment pour se garer et livrer ses biens. Isaac rebrousse chemin, il doit en avoir le cœur net, il saute sur le haut du camion mais il n'y a plus personne à l'entrée. Déboussolé, il descend, il tente d'entrer mais rien à faire, la porte est trop solide. Il frappe mais toujours rien. Il finit par s'éloigner « Mon vieux, t'as rêvé, t'as totalement rêvé ! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir vu lui…non…il est…je ne sens même pas son odeur, ça devait être une hallucination » Il est dans la petite ruelle qui longe la gauche du magasin lorsqu'un coup violent s'abat sur lui. Il tombe au sol, plaqué par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il ne voit pas qui, une manque lui serrant fermement la nuque, il ne voit que le sol et une paire de chaussure sur sa droite.

-Il n'y a rien pour vous autres loup garous ici. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

Il reconnait la voix du manager. Tout à coup il sent comme une brulure sur son crâne et en tournant, il voit de la poudre tomber un peu partout. La poudre lui brule la peau.

-Sommes-nous d'accord ?

-Oui ! Lâche Isaac préférant la jouer profil bas.

L'homme aux longs cheveux s'éloigne. Le poids qui le maintien disparait aussi. Il se retourne, mais pas assez vite, ils ne sont plus là. Isaac est complétement perdu. L'odeur qui qui s'accroche à lui…l'odeur de la personne qui le maintenait à terre…elle a un peu changé mais….oui, il en est certains. « Mais ce n'est pas possible » essaie-t-il tout de même de se convaincre pour faire bonne figure. Non pas que l'impossible ait une vraie valeur dans un monde comme le sien mais la quand même…il l'a vu, de ses yeux…il l'a vu mourir…Ce n'est donc pas possible…Il n'a pas pu voir Boyd, non ?!

_Fin du chapitre_


End file.
